Galaxy Command
Galaxy Command is a project on LEGO CUUSOO; a collaboration between reekardoo, KitBricksto, and Glenbricker. This new LEGO cuusoo project, is the direct result of a collaboration between the creators Kit Bricksto , Reekardoo and GlenBricker, introducing a fantastic new theme with multiple set possibilities. For now, we are presenting two possibilities: The Raven Helicopter and the Gryphon carrier (and now the Nebulon fighter). What ship do you prefer? Galaxy Command has its own storyline which is quite rich yet simple, as you can state by the very first chapter: The original project can be found here: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/31711 Project Content 'Sets' Protagonist Vehicles The RAVEN helicopter This craft was introduced into the H.U.N. forces in the later years of the Bug Wars. Its main purpose was stealth intrusion and land vehicle support. Along with the heavy tank “Armadillo” it proved to be an invaluable asset, disrupting enemy communications and other specific targets deep inside enemy territory. Just before the Nebulon invasion, five star engineer Kit Bricksto was hired by the H.U.N. to improve it and incorporate new technology into the helicopter. The results were staggering. A payload of four Karkaroff missile bombs was added on each side of the main hull body and the old H-44 machine gun was replaced with the new Heavy Cannon laser blaster, capable of a fire rate of 600 energy cells per minute. But the main alteration was the incorporation of the two new silent engines near the back rudder. Not only the helicopter became faster, it also proved to be as quiet as a church mouse. C.D.S. - H.U.N. ' ' The "C.D.S. H.U.N." The most powerful destroyer ship from the entire fleet (after the double-axe). It's the backbone of Earth's fleet and it's been on the active for many years. It's eight beam ray gun was the main responsible for the victory of the BUGWARS. It's moveable back solar panels allow great speed and space autonomy. It can also carry 10 centurias of space soldiers, making it also the perfect invasion transport. But when the nebulon invasion began, though providing an heroic resistance the several CDS were easily defeated. T.D.T. - Tactical Defense Turret The TDT is the ultimate deployable defense for GC - easy to build and low cost, it is a must for every base during its construction phase or while defending a perimeter. It also is used on most H.U.N. vessels for support against small aircraft. It shoots high caliber shells from either of the quatrocannons on both sides making it a powerful bombardment weapon with a high range radius due to it's moveable axis. Also deadly are both of the proton laser guns mounted on top , capable of a high stream of energy or single burst shots. The T.D.T. is also automatically operable as long you program it or you use from far distance as long as the relay antenna isn't destroyed. Antagonist Vehicles Nebulon Speederbike A fast moving vehicle capable of reaching 400mph. It is the prefered vehicle of the dreadful Void Guards. Used mainly for ground and mob control, the nebulon speedbike is, however, the perfect message carrier. Extremely silent and fast, it can outrun most of its enemies in a matter of seconds - and its small size makes it hard to hit, even for the fastest crafts. Very little is known concerning the mechanics involved in this machine but the red laser beam mounted on the front gives you a fair warning that there's really only one thing you should be concerned about - can you run THAT fast? Nebulon Frigate This was one of the three ships that comprised the first wave of the Nebulon invasion. Their massive size shadowed the unware capital ships of the H.U.N. Five times greater than the biggest of Earth's forces, the arrival of such a dreadful ship caused terror in the eyes of many soldiers. It is believed that the rotating flap device in the mid-ship section is a gravity controller but not much more is known. Its apparent four winged engines provided amazing speed and a front hangar held hundreds of Void fighters. Only one of these ship was crippled during the Great Saturn Battle, by none other than the formidable Double Axe. As soon as it was critically hit it began imploding on itself but by that time the Nebulons had anihilated the remaining H.U.N. forces, and had assured victory. The Nebulon frigate became the symbol of Earth's defeat. But more scaring vehicles lurked in the dark... the second wave of the invasion had yet to arrive... Void Raider This deadly two-pilot fighter was the main motive for the H.U.N. ultimate defeat at the Great Saturn Battle. It’s agility and speed was more than a match for most human pilots. Very little is known concerning these ships. However, battle reports by the Double-Axe’s central computer reported this ship to have 3 sources of firepower. The first one stood on his front pads – a deadly laser stream gun with unbelievable power. These pads appear to be also some sort of landing gear device. The second one was a rocket launcher with unknown rocket missiles on each side of the main hull body. Finally another blaster gun shot power cells, again, each weapon on each of the hull’s body. Also noticeable was the great power engine, from which red energy was expelled, and from which the ship got all its power and speed. This ship was hailed as void fighter or void raider because not only was it deadly leaving nothing but emptiness in its path, but also because, as its pilots, once critically hit it imploded creating great devastation. A terrible weapon of destruction. Characters The CHARACTERS (form top to bottom and left to right) Commander Wulf – He is most high ranked officer in the H.U.N. fleet. He was given charge of the ultimate destroyer ship ever built – the Double-Axe. A medal awarded veteran from the Bug Wars, he is father to Kord, but the resemblance ends there. He is very strict concerning rules but knows when it brings advantages to disregard them. He is the leader of the Galaxy Command and his fellow commandos look up to him. Volk – Volk is the ultimate soldier/commando with an extraordinary touch for bombs, guns, mechs and…fireworks. Yes despite his rudeness and lack of social skills, he is the strength element in the team. His preferred weapon when he is not in his mehc, is the 66-power shotgun – as he always says – “At least I’ll always hit something with this”. Volk is also a great company and always as a bad joke stores away for every situation. Marka – She is the deck tactical advisor and the ever voice of reason and wisdom. She serves the Galaxy Command faithfully analysing thoroughly every battle situation and providing the best route and alternative. Above that she is also a skilled warrior, trained in the old kendo sword fighting art. Nobody knows how, but she smuggled her precious silver katana to her quarters. Let’s not mess with her as like Volk, she too as a bit of a temper when people do not agree with her. Twist – He is the engineer of the Double-axe and ground vehicle designated driver. He has a profound and personal knowledge of every single gear of the ship. He can fix anything if given the right tools and spare parts. He is also somewhat clumsy but like magic, everything turns out fixed and solved. Regardless, he is an expert tank driver. The “Armadillo” tank is where he sleeps… beds are too uncomfortable for him. Oh… and he hates flying… don’t tell him he’s on a ship. Xyn - She was the youngest Phd. in the history of H.U.N. Central University. Since then she has become a prominent scientist leading many teams to several important discoveries, such as cures and developments in the biological department.She is Kord’s love interest, and even though she likes him they both will deny their relationship vehemently. She thinks of him as a reckless, childish, and spoiled brat, but can’t help herself worrying about him. Karina – She is also a veteran from the Bug Wars, but not as old as Wulf. By that time she was quite young and joined the H.U.N. forces to seek adventure. As an expert sniper she gained recognition amongst her fellow comrades at arms and a reputation of a cold hearted operative. But she is in fact only looking for some affection, specially Wulf’s who has always been a love interest despite she constantly hides it behind her stern Russian accent. Kord Lt. Kord is the top gun ace fighter pilot of the Galaxy Command team. There’s nothing he can’t pilot as long as it has an engine and it’s supposed to fly. Though he is without a doubt an asset, he can easily get to everybody’s nerves due to his lazy, reckless, relaxed attitude. He thinks highly of himself and always has a smug smile upon his face, except when Xyn slaps him around. Despite this, Kord is a a true friend who is ever present when needed. Even Volk likes him as Kord says Volk’s jokes crack him up --- though they obviously don’t --- Kord ‘s love interest is Xyn, a special love-hate relationship. Story --- Entry: Commodore Wulf, Commander of the Doubleaxe --- H.U.N. – The Humanity’s United Nations - had explored the solar system to its full extent. In its attempt to reach other systems and galaxies, the H.U.N.’s space marine forces made contact with a hostile alien force. These strange creatures were formed of some sort of black mater and when destroyed they created a devastating yet controlled implosion – thus they were called the “BLACK HOLES”. After being expelled by this newfound enemy, from the Venix star system, H.U.N. forces believed the aliens intended to invade Earth and conquer the entire solar system. As all of the current Earth technologies were not able to defeat the Black Holes, the H.U.N. decided to create a special task force unit that would be able to defeat this dreadful enemy once and for all: THE GALAXY COMMAND. Two decades passed and the first sight of the enemy was near Pluto’s perimeter defence shield. H.U.N.’s forces were obliterated in a matter of minutes. The enemy contacted the H.U.N. headquarters and informed them that they were the expeditionary invasion fleet of the NEBULON EMPIRE and that they should surrender immediately or be destroyed. H.U.N. unleashed the GALAXY COMMAND along with its warships. A massive battle took place in the vicinity of Saturn – The Great Saturn Battle. During this great battle, H.U.N.s forces suffered heavy casualties. All seemed lost but the galaxy commandos jumped into action and repelled the first wave of invaders. We were hailed as saviours, but only for a brief moment. When the second wave came, only the DOUBLEAXE made a stand while all other ships were destroyed. The H.U.N. decided to surrender, knowing it would be futile to resist and risk extermination… but not before issuing us a final secret order -“To the DOUBLEAXE … Seek refuge among the stars… find allies to aid us in the resistance that we will have to endure… then come back to us as liberators… you are now the last shred of Humanity’s freedom… you are our last hope… H.U.N. – signing out – permanently”… And so it was with reluctance that I commanded the DOUBLEAXE to follow orders and make a blind jump into hyperspace… we escaped… but we cannot forget those who stayed behind… I can only hope that one day we will be able to return and save our home. Commodore Wulf, signing out… ---Entry finished--- --- excerpt from the 329th Earth Chronicle--- --- Entry: 1st Lt Kord , Fighter Pilot serving on the Doubleaxe --- I barely made it to the hangar and the Double-Axe jumped into hyperspace. I didn’t understand what was going on. I never expected to receive orders to stand down and retreat back to the ship. We had been instructed that Galaxy Command was the last line of defence for H.U.N. – if we had failed, Earth was probably doomed. I jumped of my WISP as the hangar commlink started yelling: “All personnel is due to report in the assembly room ASAP”. It was my father, the Bug Wars glorified soldier and the commander of the amazing Double-Axe, the best ship in the fleet – Commander Wulf. But most commandos would address him as Commodore Wulf. I never did like that pompous word. - “So Twist, what’s up? Why the jump to Hyperspace?” - “We’d better head for the Assembly Room. You father will be waiting all of us!” We boarded a tram along with thirteen other commandos and engineers and in a matter of minutes we reached the assembly lounge. Boy was it crowded in there. But somewhere in the middle there was a bit of free space left. We pushed and used elbows to get there only to find the reason of that said space: captain Volk was whispering: -“If any of you so touches me I swear you’re all gonna be on kitchen duty for the rest of the tour.” He was funny as long as you didn’t get on his bad side. Besides, having a captain as a friend, always helped me getting around. Volk hailed us: -“You two get in here! You are now my shield against these space crawler maggots.” -“Yes, sir. Did you manage to hit some of the Nebulon crafts, sir? -“Don’t you be the wise guy, Kord… you know perfectly well I’m assigned to the mecha unit and we weren’t even deployed. It was a space battle you know?” A silence suddenly overcome the room as my father entered the room accompanied by 2nd Lieutenant General Marka, Dr. Karkaroff, and his beautiful assistant. I was in love as I saw her dashing eyes…! But the following news brought me straight back to a devastating reality. -“Fellow commandos… The H.U.N. forces have been defeated. Earth is now at the mercy of this dreadful enemy… The Nebulons…” Every single commando present began questioning why weren’t they still fighting. They were alive and could still manage to fight. Why was defeat so quickly assumed? -“I can understand your frustrations, believe me… But I was given direct orders by the H.U.N. central government to flee the battle field. We had no possibility of surviving this ordeal. All H.U.N. C.D.S were destroyed and we managed only to defeat a single Nebulon frigate. Only the the Double Axe has the shields and firepower to withstand the implosion force beams of those blasted ships. The second wave of the invasion involved twelve of these crafts. We would not have survived. I did what I had to do to ensure the survival of Galaxy Command. I am not proud of it… But I was given no other option.” -“Of course you were!” – interrupted Dr. Karkaroff – “I believe we can still win this fight. The Double Axe is an extraordinary creation of Mankind. I believe its full power is yet to be unleashed!” A roar of support echoed through the room. Suddenly hope began to rise again. Even I felt something. We had to go back. “Dr. Karkaroff…” – Commander Wulf interrupted – “I don’t think you understand what just happened, nor would I expect you to… After all you are only the lead scientist in this ship… military affairs are not of your concern nor would I expect you to understand what is going on. I appreciate your help and understand your position but I must take under consideration the welfare of us all and of the ship.” “I still believe you are wrong commodore… we should return. Our families will call for us in this time of need… we must go to their aid… you will doom them all if you choose to run!” My father was caught by a sudden surge of fury ad grabbed Dr. Karkaroff by his collar neck. “You are wrong if you think this was an easy order to follow. I too had family back on Earth that I had to leave. But we have a new mission, now. We are to find allies in this quest to defeat the Nebulons.” Commander Wulf released the Doctor who was obviously stressed. “Fellow commandos, our orders are to scavenge the unknown and find new technology and allies that will help us take back Earth. I can’t promise you vitory… I can’t even promise you we will one day return… All I can promise is that we will not surrender nor will we ever quit in our endeavour. Now go to your tasks and prepare for a long journey… our path is unsure… our destiny will soon unfold. May we all find some comfort in the stars… Galaxy Command… dismissed. I could tell every single commando thought my father had lost it. How could we abandon our friends so easily. And that angered reaction clearly meant he wasn’t all too well. I went back to hangar bay with Twist and Volk. None said a word during the brief ride. I don’t believe more than a few words were exchanged that night. We all headed back to our quarters… maybe the resting period might prove to be a good advisor… --- Entry: Major Karina, Infiltration Unit Sniper Specialist serving on the Doubleaxe --- I woke up from a turbulent sleep when Marka hailed me on the intercom with a somewhat desperate voice: -“You must come quickly to the bridge. I’m afraid something bad is going to happen. Wulf needs your help. Bring your gun.” We were out of hyperspace – strange. It wasn’t like Marka to be so dramatic, so this was probably something to worry about. First that devastating speech from Commander Wulf and now a sudden call to arms. It reminded me of the Bug Wars not so long ago… I was but a child when the first bugs attacked the 7th colony. I would have been lost if it weren’t for Marka and Wulf. They took me in and introduced me to a new world - I began my military career far too early. When the Bug wars ended I wasn’t even old enough to vote but had already seen my share of events. Wulf joked I was already a veteran. So if he needed my help, he would get it. I entered the the transport tram but found it extremely odd that nobody was around. It was resting period but I should have crossed with a few faces. I travelled alone to the bridge in total silence. As I approached the destination I began seeing a mob of commandos outside the bridge. As I got out I questioned them – “What’s going on in here? Why are you here and not on your posts? The reply came in the form of several standard blaster riffle pointed at my face. “I’m sorry to report Major Karina, that all high ranking officers are to be arrested until Dr. Karkaroff manages to turn this ship around and head back to Earth” “MUTINY?!?” Oh yes. By the look of it almost every single commando supported the return to Earth despite the overwhelming odds. In a glimpse I noted that they were trying to enter the bridge by force. Marka and Wulf were probably barricaded inside. There was little I could do but stand down and await developments. I was shackled and escorted to the holding cells by four commandos. I couldn’t believe this was happening… --- Entry: Captain Volk, Mech Unit Commander serving on the Doubleaxe --- “Hey, Kord… wake up!” “Let me be Volk… you’re only a senior officer when I wake up…zzzzz.” I had to slap him! “Wake up now, son or you’ll regret it later!” “What you mean by "son"? You’re only 5 years older than me…” *SLAP* This time I caught his attention “I've overheard a few low rank officers talk to Dr. Karkaroff saying the coup was almost finished and that they had almost full control of the ship.” “WHAT? They’re turning against my father?… Not that I wouldn’t disagree after yesterday’s speech but this is too radical… “And too fast… I think this was being prepared for a long time… I’m sure the speech was just an excuse.” “Where is he now?… We’ve got to help them.” “I think they still hold the bridge but if we don’t get there soon he’ll be caught.” “Let’s get moving!” We headed down the quarters' hall chambers, towards the armory sector and were barred entrance by a couple of fully armed commandos. “We have orders not to let anyone in.” “ I have orders to get explosives to break into the bridge you fool! We’re on the same side… I’m not a field officer… Now let me pass.” – I said. Once inside I could find my little precious – the 66-powershotgun. “You missed me didn’t you… ma petite….” “Since when do you talk french, Volk?” *SLAP* “Since I feel like it…” After Kord recovered his wits we went straight to the bridge. The fastest way was go by tram but suddenly all tram systems went down. “Wait Volk…” – said Kord while consulting a terminal circuit board. “Maybe Twist can wire this circuits and make it work? “Very well you go get him… We’ll meet in the holding cells… that’s the nearest boarding tram ramp… Good luck.” I feared we might not see each other again. --- Entry: Field Scientist Xyn, Science and Medical Team operative serving on the Doubleaxe --- “I couldn’t disagree with you more Dr. Karkaroff. Mutiny is not the solution. The H.U.N. gave an order and we should comply. They know what’s best for them and us. We have had peace for nearly a century in Earth since the H.U.N. was formed. They have a better judgement.” “I believe they do have, my dear Dr. Xyn… But maybe they did not issue that order. Maybe Commander Wulf got scared and he’s running away! I cannot tolerate that. We must do all we can or at least try.” “This is a try… We’re going to find help and then go back home.” “It is a futile try… We have had no knowledge of other cognitive alien species, unless you count those bug things we exterminated.” “Going back is even more futile. You saw how we were savagely defeated. You were on the bridge as well… I’m going to tell Commander Wulf of this insanity.” “I advise you not to…” ”I’m going through…!” “Then you leave me no choice, my dear…” zzz I woke up the next morning in the cell block. Karkaroff had injected me with something. I dozed off. My vision was a bit blurry but I could notice there was someone else in the room. “Hi, I’m Karina... you were sleeping heavy.” “I was drugged.What’s happening?” “Mutiny.” “He went ahead with it didn’t he…?” “Who? Karkaroff? He sure did… you knew about this? “That’s why I’m here. I wanted to tell Commander Wulf about it.” “Well… now’s too late!” As these words left Karina’s mouth we heard gunshots. Several laser blasters followed up and then a grenade explosion made everything silent. A shadow came to the porthole in the door. “What you doin’ here babes?” “Who are you?” – Karina asked. “Captain Volk at your service! I’m guessing you’re not with the mutineers so I’ll release you.” The big man broke the cell lock and we sprung out of the dimly lit room. As soon as he saw Karina I noticed he began smiling with all his teeth but words seemed to be lost. “Hey bigman, you’re still in there?” – I asked. “Well…uhmm… yes… no … I guess….What did you ask, again?” Karina noticed it as well. But her face was stern and frozen. She was worried. “Come now we have to get some wepons and had back to the bridge. We have to rescue Wulf and Marka.” – Karina’s expression became even more serious. “We must wait for my friends.The trams are inoperable but they might make them work.” As soon as the Captain Volk said that, two commandos rushed in… “I see you’ve been having a party Volk… You didn’t even leave one for me?” “Shut up and get to fixing the trams.” – Volk ordered. “Twist, you can do it, right?” “Sure… it’s quite easy. See, if you take the cicuit board from the terminal an link it to a linking battery circuit, the energy overflow will…” “Short version, please.Can you do it?” “Yes. I’ll get right on it.” I then noticed lurking eyes over my own. This young commando that had brought the engineer was quite handsome but smug. I felt this was kind of a game to him as if he was enjoying this turn of events. That’s something I’ll never understand in soldiers. It would seem they crave for battle. “And the guns?” – Karina insisted. “We’ve got plenty of those in the bag.” – Volk said. “But we’re no match for so many commandos…” – I argumented. “Wait… I’ve got an idea!” --- Entry: 2nd Lieutenant General Marka, Tactical advisor of the Doubleaxe --- We were barricaded for over half a day now when we overheard the commspeakers: "They are attempting to leave the ship!!! Commander Wulf and 2nd Lieutenant General Marka are attempting to leave the ship. All hands to the main hangar! We must prevent them from escaping!” But we were on the bridge. We weren’t in the hangar and we weren’t trying to flee the ship. What was happening? Not soon afterward we overheard shots coming from the outside. “Hey, dad! It’s me… Your most beloved son coming to the rescue! “Your son?" I asked Wulf. “Yes… he was commissioned to the Double-Axe just before we had heard of the Nebulons attacking us… I didn’t even want him to become a fighter pilot but Kord is so stubborn. “Kord is your son? The youngest high ranking top gun ever is your son?” “He is… now help me get these doors open for him to come in” “Can we trust him?” “He’s not the smartest kid but I don’t think he would have come here unless he had a plan.” We managed to reopen the welded doors and for our surprise a crowd of five were waiting outside… Karina was there! Commander Wulf asked: “So what’s this about us being in the hangar?” “Never mind that father – let Twist here do his work." We all followed the engineer to the main computer. “It appears it has worked – every single commando is in the hangar….Dr. Karkaroff is there as well.” From the screen we could see the mutineers had Wulf’s personal CCS Gryphon surrounded. “We have you surrounded Wulf! It’s over. I’m taking over the ship and leading us back to Earth. You will be imprisoned and taken to court martial. Surrender now!” Wulf then told Kord… “Good plan, son. Twist, lock all internal gates in the hangar and patch me though the hangar speakers” “Yes sir!” “This is commander Wulf. You are now trapped inside the hangar. As you know those blastdoors are prepared for any firepower you might have. I order you to lay down your weapons and surrender. I’ll be magnanimous.” Dr. Karkaroff, understanding he had been tricked then replied: “We shall do no such thing. Commandos to the ships. We will break through the blastdoors with the gryphons, wisps and ravens firepower combined” I then noticed all commandos in the hangar being apprehensive. Blowing up the Double Axe wasn’t in their plans. They would have a hard time going back home, and no possible way to defeat the Nebulons. “I say again Karkaroff: surrender now!” “Never!” The crazed scientist entered a WISP, flew out of the hangar and began shooting the blastdoors. All other commandos had no option but to enter the remaining crafts and try to flee Karkaroff destruction. “You give me no other option Wulf.” As soon as Karkaroof says these words a Nebulon frigate comes out of Hyperspace and the surrounding space is soon swarmed with void fighters. “Now you will perish Wulf!” Karkaroff was on with the Nebulons?… but how?… when?… How could this have gone unnoticed to H.U.N. security and intelligence. How did he make contact with them. Nothing made sense except one thing. “Commander Wulf, I advise a hyperspace jump. We’re without the manpower to steer the double-axe properly. Confrontation is not an option.” “And should we leave all of those commandos out there? I’m not running again.” “I’m sorry sir… we have no other option… if we wish to survive. H.U.N. orders clearly said…” “I know what they said - and I’ve regretted following them ever since!” “Dad… she’right…” “Mr. Twist… prepare to make the jump…” The conflict probably took less than 10 minutes. Most Galaxy Command ships were caught between void fighters, the nebulon frigate, and Karkaroff’s WISP. They didn't stand a chance. The Nebulon numbers far exceeded the forces we had face in Saturn. We survived but we lost many fellow commandos. And again in hyperspace, we vowed to pursue our task. We would reach a victory soon, and the tide of events would turn. I was not wrong about that. 2nd Lieutenant General Marka signing out. Category:Sci-fi Category:Non-Licensed Category:500+ Category:Project Category:Space Category:Needs Project Content Category:Images